Class of 3000 Halloween Special
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: The kids in the music class of the Westly accademy of performing arts is preparing for Atlanta, Georgia's annual Halloween festival. But pranksters Kaylie and Haley try to ruin their plans. Can Sunny Bridges and his students save the day?


Class of 3000 Halloween Special

_It was the day before Halloween. The entire city of Atlanta, Georgia was getting ready for its annual Halloween festival. First there was going to be a big parade and then there would be rides, games to play, a haunted fun house to explore, and a costume & talent contest. Also, there was a special street called Trick-Or-Treat Avenue made for everyone to go trick-or-treating on. At the Westlsy Academy for Performing Arts, all of the students and teachers were also thinking about the approaching festivities. Nobody in the academy was more excited than Sunny Bridges and his music class. At the moment they were rehearsing for the parade which was to be part of the opening ceremony for the festival. The song they were practicing was called Peer Gynt Suite Number 1: In the Hall Of The Mountain King. The students had been practicing for weeks, and the festival was fast approaching. But somehow they managed to work very hard to get the song played the right way._

**Sunny: **Great job, everyone! Y'all are going to be great playing this song in the Halloween festival parade.

**Li'l D: **Thanks, Sunny. This is going to be the best Halloween festival ever!

**Madison **_**(in full agreement)**_**:** Yep! We're going to dress up, go trick-or-treating, get lots of candy, and have a whole lot of fun.

**Kim: **Don't forget, we still need to help work on the haunted fun house for the festival.

**Philly Phil: **Yep, I thought about that, Kim. [_Pulls out a hologram projector_] For starters, I've just built this special hologram projector that creates monster allusions of different kinds.

**Kam: **Great plan! Let's try it out.

_This did seem like the perfect idea for the fun house. However when Philly Phil turned on the machine, it started to malfunction. In a panic, the whole class ducked for cover as the machine went crazy and started shaking wildly. Before long, it nearly exploded, but thankfully it didn't. Poor Philly Phil, it seemed that his brilliant plan for the fun house had gone to ruin._

**Philly Phil: **I guess I didn't have all the plans worked out.

**Li'l D: **Well _now_ what'll we do? We don't have anything for the fun house.

**Tamika:** We need to think of something. Halloween is fast approaching.

_Tamika was right. Halloween was, indeed, approaching quickly. With Philly Phil's hologram projector broken down, and the class without an idea for the fun house, things were about to get pretty complicated. They just to think of something for the attraction, and fast, but the real question was where and how will they get a good idea for a surprising sight for the fun house in time for the Halloween festival? This was quite a problem._

**Kim:** Come on gang, think. There's got to be something we can do.

**Eddie: **But what _can_ we do? There's not much time before the festival.

**Madison: **Don't worry. Li'l D will think of something. I know because he always does. He always has the best ideas.

**Li'l D: **To tell y'all the truth, I've never thought of an idea for festivals before. [_Spots a newspaper article_] Hey, look at this. [_Reading article_] "Mr. Sunny Bridges and Mr. Charles Cheddar-Man selected to be this year's Grand Martials for the annual Atlanta Halloween festival parade." [_He turns over to Sunny_] Sunny, I think you just gave a great idea!

**Sunny: **I always knew that I inspired you, Li'l D, but I didn't think I'd give you any "great ideas". But coming to the point, what's your idea?

**Li'l D: **The first thing we'll do is to have a very important face-to-face talk with the Cheddar Man.

_No one could seem to understand the concept of the plan at first, of course nobody understands the concept of Li'l D's ideas at first. Whatever it was that had to do with the Halloween festival, it had to be a good one. As soon as the school day ended they all went over to Cheddar Man's workshop. At that time, Cheddar Man, who was also thinking about the approaching festivities, was putting the finishing touches on the float he was working on for the parade. By the time he had finished, Sunny and his students walk into the shop. Sunny explained to Cheddar Man what had happened to Philly Phil's hologram machine and that they needed help with preparing the haunted fun house for the Halloween festival._

**Cheddar Man: **Sunny,I'm more than honored to be of help, especially when it comes to preparing for occasions like the Halloween festival. So, the first thing that needs to be done is to have a look at Philly's hologram machine and see what the problem with it is.

**Sunny: **Right! Now, Philly Phil, go and get your hologram projector

**Philly Phil: **Affirmative, Sunny.

_As soon as Philly Phil brought in his machine, he allowed Cheddar Man to have a look and see what the problem with it was. After five minutes of tinkering with the appliance, he finally figured out what was wrong._

**Cheddar Man: **Aha! It's just as I thought. Someone tried to sabotage your machine, which is why it malfunctioned in the first place.

**Philly Phil: **Well, that definatly explains it. But the real question is who could've done this?

_This was starting to feel like a mystery. It turned out that someone, or something, had been trying to sabotage the hologram projector, except no one could figure out who caused the machine to malfunction in the first place. I wasn't long before the warehouse lights suddenly went out. Suddenly, there were eerie sounding footsteps. They all stood there in the dark warehouse as they all looked around in fright._

**Li'l D (**_**nervously**_**): **Is anybody there?

**Kim (**_**completely scared**_**): **Besides us?

_Then, there came the sound of chains rattling. Before anyone could move a muscle or even say anything, a giant sheet was dropped from the ceiling. It landed right on Cheddar Man, Sunny, and the kids covering them up. The twins screamed, Li'l D yelled in terror, and the others shouted in fright. Soon, the sheet was lifted and standing before the group was an enormous ghost, along with a monster. In a panic, they all ran screaming out of the warehouse and slammed the door shut. After words, the lights came back on and two figures appeared laughing to each other. The figures were Kaylie and Haley. Tamika, who saw them through the window, noticed them._

**Tamika: **I knew it! This was one of Kaylie and Haley's pranks. They've gone too far this time. _I_ can take it, but nobody messes with my friends! _Nobody_, understand! This calls for drastic actions Halloween style!

_Tamika seemed to have a plan. Sunny and the others didn't understand what it was that Tamika was saying at first, although no one seems to do so at first. But they soon, they realized that Tamika really did have an idea on how to get back at Kaylie and Haley for, not only scaring them, but also for causing Philly Phil's hologram projector to malfunction._

_Whatever the Tamika had was, it was sure to be a really good one. It seemed a bit complicated, but soon it would prove to be something that would teach Kaylie and Haley a lesson they won't soon forget. It mostly involved the plans for the finishing touches on the fun house. Tamika explained the plan to the others and they thought that it just might work._

**Li'l D: **Then it's settled. We'll follow Tamika's plan and give those prank-yankers, Haley and Kaylie, a taste of their own medicine.

**Eddie: **Let's hope it works.

**Tamika: **Trust me on this, it _will_. The way I see it, this will be the spookiest Halloween festival this city has ever had.

_Tamika didn't have any idea how right she was when she said that this year's Halloween festival was going to be the spookiest the town ever had. In the meantime, the gang went home to get their Halloween costumes ready for the big night. The next day was Halloween, and they all were hard at work putting the finishing touches on the haunted fun house. Meanwhile, Haley and Kaylie, who were unaware of what Sunny & company had up their sleeves, were laughing to each other about the Halloween prank they pulled on the music class and on Cheddar Man over at the warehouse. _

**Kaylie (**_**laughing**_**): **Haley that was the best Halloween prank we ever pulled on anyone in the town.

**Haley:** Yeah, Kaylie. I can't wait till we pull that same prank at the festival on all of the little trick-or-treaters over at Trick-Or-Treat Avenue.

**Kaylie: **Let's wait until after the ceremonial parade to play it.

**Haley: **Good idea.

_That's what they thought anyway. But they didn't know what surprises would be in store for them at the festival. Meanwhile, Sunny and the kids, were already in their costumes, had just finished the fun house. First, Lil' D and Madison hung rubber bats from the ceiling. Then, Kim and Kam put up cardboard silhouettes that looked like monsters on a rampage. After that, Eddie and Tamika hung some silk ghost on the wall. Finally Sunny, Cheddar Man, and Philly Phil tested out the now fixed hologram projector. Before long, the haunted fun house was ready. Everything was working perfectly and also realistically scary. And just in time for the festival, because it was almost time for the ceremonial parade to begin._

_Before the ceremony started, Mr. Luna, the principal, nominated Kaylie and Haley, who were just about to go into Trick-Or-Treat avenue to set up their prank, to go into the fun house for its field test. Reluctantly, they agreed to go in. As soon as the two girls entered, Sunny and Cheddar turned on the sound effects to make the house sound eerie. At first, they didn't seem afraid the plastic spiders, the rubber bats hanging from the ceiling, or even the silk ghosts on the walls. However, when they strolled further into the fun house they soon came to a darkish passage way. Soon the kids came out of hiding. But Kaylie and Haley didn't recognize them, and thought they were real monsters._

**Eddie (**_**as a ghost, in a ghostly voice**_**): **I'm the ghost of the Halloween festival!

**Kaylie:** [_screams in fright_]

**Li'l D (as a zombie, groans like a zombie): **I'm the zombie coming to eat your brains!

**Philly Phil (as a mad scientist): **I am Dr. Phillianstein here to use you for my latest experiments! [_Cackles madly_]

**Haley:** [_gasps in horror_]

**Kam (**_**as a wolf-man, howls**_**): **I'm the werewolf who tears through your human soul! [_Growls_]

**Tamika (**_**as a bride of Frankenstein-like monster**_**): **I'm the grandchild of Frankenstein here eat you up! [_Groans like a monster_]

**Madison (**_**as a vampire, with a Transylvanian accent**_**): **I am the vampire hiding under your bed! [_Hisses_]

**Kim (**_**as a skeleton**_**): **And I'm the skeleton in your closet! [_Moans eerily_]

Kaylie and Haley: [_both screaming in terror_]

_All this seemed like too much for Kaylie and Haley. Both of the girls ran out of the fun house screaming in terror. They were running so fast, they didn't know that were about to run right into the outside wall of the giant bouncy. They did though, and fell into an imitation torture chamber which locked from the inside. When the kids along with Sunny, who was dressed up as a farmer-like scarecrow, and the Cheddar Man, who was dressed up as a magician, came out of the fun house they found all of the festival guests, along with Principle Luna stand at the entrance. They stood there applauding all of them for their amazing work to make the fun house feel like a real haunted house._

_Sunny didn't have any idea how the people knew about the plan Tamika hatched. But on the other hand, he was very proud of his students for their hard work, and so was the Cheddar Man. In fact, the students were also proud of how hard they worked on the fun house._

**Sunny (to the crowd):** I'm very glad y'all enjoyed what you just saw. But I was wondering how you knew about it.

**Principal Luna: **It just so happens, Senior Bridges, we hoped that someone could put a stop to Kaylie and Haley's pranks.

**Girl in the crowd: **That's right! Those two are just a bunch of loud mouthed snobs.

**Boy in the crowd: **And not very polite.

**Leela Lopez: **Andpractically disrespectful.

**Jan the janitor:** Not to mention very unpleasant.

**Girl in the crowd: **Those two are all hat and no cattle.

_At first neither Sunny, Cheddar Man, not even the kids could understand the crowd meant by what they said about Kaylie and Haley. But somehow they managed to figure it out quickly. After both of them had been put in their place, there was just one thing left to do. Get the festivities started._

**Li'l D (**_**to the crowd**_**): **Well, we've again put the two prank yankers in their place and saved Trick-Or-Treat avenue, so the only thing we need to do now is start up the festival starting with the ceremony and the parade. So how about it, shall we crank this thang up? [_Everyone cheers_]

_And so, the ceremony went on as planned. The parade was more amazing than anyone hoped it would be. There were different kinds of Halloween floats that delighted and playfully scared the crowds into having fun. Sunny and Cheddar Man, being the grand Martials for this year's festival, proudly lead the parade as the crowds clapped and cheered and screamed with delight. Even the festival was a success. There were so many different fun things, plus a few surprises. Not only that, but everyone enjoyed getting scared for fun inside the haunted fun house as much as they enjoyed the rides and the games. As for Trick-Or-Treat avenue, it had lots of surprises up its sleeve. For the city, it really was the best Halloween festival ever._

**The End**


End file.
